


There I Fixed It [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: ITPE, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of There I Fixed It by lightgetsin, read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “You need a fucking keeper,” Wardo rages. “Someone apparently needs to make you drink orange juice and stop you from blowing up your appliances and spray you down with a fire extinguisher every now and then, for the love of God. Why the fuck don’t you have people doing these things?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There I Fixed It [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There I Fixed It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496842) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



**Title** : There I Fixed It  
 **Author** : lightgetsin  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Social Network  
 **Character** : Eduardo/Mark  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply (author chose not to use archive warnings)  
 **Summary** : “You need a fucking keeper,” Wardo rages. “Someone apparently needs to make you drink orange juice and stop you from blowing up your appliances and spray you down with a fire extinguisher every now and then, for the love of God. Why the fuck don’t you have people doing these things?”  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/496842)  
**Length** 0:26:18  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/There%20I%20Fixed%20It%20by%20Lightgetsin.mp3.zip), [audiobook w/cover by akamine_chan](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20There%20I%20Fixed%20It.m4b.zip)


End file.
